Cushions are used for a variety of purposes. For example, seat cushions are used over hard surfaces to cushion the body of person or other object resting on the hard surface. Cushions generally include relatively soft and flexible cushioning material, and a cover is often provided over the soft and flexible cushioning material. For example, many cushions employ polyurethane foam as a cushioning material, and a fabric cover is often provided over the polyurethane foam.
The inventor of the present invention has also previously invented various cushioning materials and cushions that include such cushioning materials. For example, the following patents and publications disclose various cushioning materials and cushions including such cushioning materials: U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,450, issued Nov. 30, 1999, and titled “Gelatinous Elastomer and Methods of Making and Using the Same and Articles Made Therefrom”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,964,664, issued Jun. 21, 2011, and titled “Gel with Wide Distribution of MW in Mid-Block”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,284, issued Jan. 18, 1983, and titled “Thermoplastic Elastomer Gelatinous Compositions”; the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entireties by this reference.